


Call Me Maybe

by talitha78



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reese/Finch slash vid set to Ben Howard's cover of "Call Me Maybe." Made for Astolat, Dorinda, Giddygeek, and Margie as part of the Auction Vidshow for Vividcon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts), [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/gifts), [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/gifts), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/gifts).



**Title:** Call Me Maybe  
 **Song Artist:** Ben Howard (cover)  
 **Fandom:** _Person of Interest_  
 **Character/Relationship:** John Reese/Harold Finch  
 **Length:** 4:04  
 **Warnings:** Some violence and blood.  
 **Vid Summary:** _I just met you, and this is crazy_

Downloadable versions: [ Call Me Maybe on Livejournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/286519.html) and [ Call Me Maybe on Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/253709.html).

Also available on Tumblr: [ Call Me Maybe on Tumblr](http://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/58731571520/new-vid-call-me-maybe-person-of-interest)


End file.
